Pure Forgiveness
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Oneshot. Lugia laments on how her last talk with her friend ended, practically ruining her life. Sucky summary. Latios x Lugia. Response to SU's challenge.


**Okay, I bet you're wondering on how I got this idea? Wait, no? Aww… well, I just got it from daydreaming anyway.**

**I decided to try to do a semi-happy ending with angst within the whole story. However, it seemed to wonder away at the memory, but I'm too lazy to fix that -- it is Mothers' day anyway…. **

**HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY FOR ANY OF YOU MOTHERS OUT THERE! **

**Alright, enjoy this short one-shot, which is dedicated to my mom for being a great mentor in my life!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon… sadly.**

* * *

"Pure Forgiveness"

The setting sun was momentarily blocked out as a large, silver dragon flew past it. A rather orange glow outlined the dragon from the sun's rays, giving it a nice touch of beauty. The cloudless sky was littered with a multitude of colors, making it a sight worth to see. Purple, orange, yellow, and red were mixing in the sky, the water below reflecting the colors.

The large dragon flapped her finger-like wings with a graceful stroke, her eyes seemingly puffy and red. Lugia closed her eyes, emotions plaguing her whole mind and body. Her body gave a small shudder as she skimmed over the waters, the tip of her toes touching the ocean.

Sadness and sorrow filled her mind at the remembrance of her good friend. Tears started to once again fill her eyes, clouding the sight in front of her. However, even though she couldn't see as well, the silver dragon continued to glide forward, driven by only a feeling of guilt.

'_Why? Why did he have to go?'_ Lugia's mind uttered to herself. _'And right after we had that big fight too.'_

The last memory she had ever spent with her friend filled her thoughts, replaying inside her head.

**(A FEW DAYS AGO)**

Lugia smiled at the thought of seeing her friend again since childhood. Sure they never really talked that much, but I guess this was why she was so excited and happy.

"_Hey Latios!" The silver dragon said happily, landing beside a blue dragon. Latios turned his head at her and smiled back._

"_How's every thing Lugia?" He responded in a rather deep tone. The silver dragon looked out from the rocky cliff they were on, her gaze on the ocean below._

"_Oh you know. The usual. Though, I did miss seeing and talking to you."_

_Chuckling slightly, the levitating dragon held out a claw and said, "I'm sorry, but after… you know… I have to take care of Latias more. She's been getting in a lot of trouble lately though."_

_Lugia nodded, knowing that after his parents' death Latios was the one to take charge of this now small family. "Of course. I understand."_

"_I thought you would."_

"_How do you know that anyway?"_

"_Because, you're kind like that."_

_That comment made the silver legendary blush slightly, barely shone on her cheeks. Latios hadn't noticed, however, as he was now too busy staring at the ocean below. _

"_Thanks Latios."_

_The two stayed silent for a while, just admiring the beauty of the ocean in each other presence. It was almost like an awkward silence, like as if one of them showed feelings toward the other. Lugia smiled softly to herself, knowing her feelings would one day get the best of her._

"_So how's Latias?" The large, sea dragon then commented, wanting the silence to end as her cheeks were getting warmer by the minute._

"_She's… been a little bit rebelling against me." Latios then replied, his voice in the up most authority. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I know that mother and father died a few years ago, but that doesn't give her the right to leave the garden without permission."_

"_Maybe you should be a little less harsh on her though." Lugia then stated after a short period of silence. "I think her being out of the garden will help. There are many memories in there you know."_

"_I know, but still. She might get hurt. I can't stand losing her." The blue dragon's voice had regret clearly shone in his voice._

"_I know Latios. Maybe you should go with her then."_

"_No… I do not wish her to exit the garden. We're safe there."_

"_Latios, you just can't shelter her forever. You need to let her go free once in a while."_

_The blue dragon stared up at Lugia, who stared back down. "Do not tell me on how to raise her Lugia. I know what I'm doing."_

_A tinge of anger rose up in the silver legendary. She narrowed her eyes and then replied rather harshly, "I'm just trying to give you advice Latios."_

"_I don't need any. We're doing fine."_

_More anger boiled against him in Lugia's mind. "Then why is she disobeying you then?" She growled slightly before she could stop herself._

"_Because she's a disrespectful Pokemon. She does not care about authority, only her own will."_

"_Or maybe she doesn't like your rules. I wouldn't."_

_Their conversation continued in that pattern as the two once good friends bickered. Each of their mind boiled against the other, almost like hatred. Lugia had a half a mind to blast Latios with her hydro pump, the same with the dragon except with a dragon pulse. _

"_That's it! I am sick of your nonsense!" The blue dragon then growled. "I do not wish you to follow me back home, just go!"_

"_Why do I have to go!?"_

"_Fine then, I'll leave! Do not visit me anymore Lugia! Your presence isn't welcomed any more!"_

_Those words struck Lugia's heart, but she just growled back, "I wouldn't of anyway! It would just be depressing to watch Latias cry because of you!"_

_Latios stopped abruptly, staring at Lugia with surprise. Was that how she thought of him? A menace toward others… Only bringing pain and not happiness?_

"_Goodbye Lugia. May we never speak again." He just responded coldly, flying off towards the distance._

_The silver dragon watched her long lost friend fly off, guilt pouring all over her now. What had driven her to this anger? How did this fight even start? Why did she feel the need to criticize Latios?_

"_What have I done…?" She mumbled to herself, tears beginning to swell up on her eyes._

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"Oh Latios…" She cried, barely noticing where she was going. "I'm so sorry… we fought for something so dumb… something either one of us could stop. Now, I blame myself for even starting that topic…"

Lugia then landed at a cliff, the same one in which was the last place she ever saw him. She moved forward, standing in the exact same spot in which Latios was at. Tears dripped to the ground as she wept. All her dignity was lost as this all powerful legendary cried her heart out, her long neck bowed to the floor. Sorrow and grief filled her body each tear she lost. Why was life so short?

"I'm so sorry!" Her voice quivered with grief. "Please forgive me Latios!"

Only the soft breeze responded to her, wiping her face. Lugia shook her tail on the floor, making the cliff rumble. She could not even remember one happy thing, almost as if there was no point in life.

'_Why didn't I apologize to you?'_ She then continued to think. _'I'm I that proud? Was I waiting for you to apologize?'_

"I'm so sorry…" The dragon then cried out again. Her heart poured out all her emotions at that moment as she uttered, "But it's too late… you can't hear me… cause you're gone…"

She raised her head and wiped some of her tears away, only for it to be replaced with more. The legendary looked out towards the sky, a small cloud then appearing. Lugia looked at it, her body shaking. A shape then appeared in it, a form of Latios. The dragon gasped slightly, surprised at such a sight.

'_Don't worry Lugia… I forgive you. Just forgive me.' _A voice drifted around her. It was Latios'.

Lugia widened her eyes at the sound, but her heart leaped with happiness. Tears flowed from her eyes, but not from sadness, but from happiness, something in which she hadn't felt for days.

"Thank you Latios…" She whispered back. "I forgive you too…"

The cloud in the sky that looked like Latios dispersed, but not until the face of it smiled back.

* * *

**-sniff- I feel really sad now, even though it's a sort of happy ending. –Sigh- anyway, hope you guys loved it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
